Dragon Ball New Light Wiki
'DBNL: A Brief Interlude' Similar to the April-Fools joke and fan-made manga/s; Dragon Ball AF, by Akira Toriyama, Toyble and Young Jijii, 'Dragon Ball New Light' takes place directly after the defeat of Omega Shenron, in Dragon Ball Grand Tour (DBGT). ' 'DBNL: Saga Information Arc Zero - Into The Dragon Realm: The fan-made story starts off with a heart-breaking scene between the Son couple; Goku and Chichi. In this scene, exactly, Chichi admits her true feelings to her lover, right before he takes off into the unknown, once again. Son Goku being struck by the pain and suffering he had caused his wife, he starts off by telling her that she is going to come with him, to wherever he goes, from here on out. That what he did to her, ever since the day that he died to Raditz, during Dragon Ball Z's Saiyan Saga. As also, since he had been infused with the seven Dragon Balls of Earth, he used one of his two remaining wishes (the first wish being explained later) to grant humans the same aging process as Saiyans. After this moment of resealing their love, they hop on Shenron, and depart from Planet Earth, as well as the Realm of the Living. Once arriving in the Dragon Realm, Goku and Chichi are faced with an encounter with an utmost recent enemy; Omega Shenron. Afterwards of restraining Son Goku, so that he wouldn't act so naive, he explained just who he is. Indeed, he was Omega Shenron, he could not deny that, but this dragonic entity had surely not been the one that they had briefly encountered, back on Planet Earth, just less than twenty-four hours ago. Goku and Chichi hear the Shadow Dragon out, as he provides a basic, yet fathomable explanation about his existence and why he is in the Dragon Realm, to begin with. Omega Shenron explains that the dragons of the Dragon Realm and the Shadow Dragons of the Black Star Dragon Balls are of a different kind. That the Shadow Dragons and the dragons of the Dragon Realm reflect on each other, like two sides of a mirror; referencing good and evil. Goku understands this explanation, after it is entirely simplified for his mind. Afterwards of the Son couple settling in, Goku leaves Chichi in their new, temporary abode, to get toured of the Dragon Realm, with Omega as the tour-guide. During this little tour, Omega explains that the seven Shadow Dragons he met on Earth aren't the only dragons in existence. That, here in the Dragon Realm, there are many just like the ones he met, all to be used at his own liking; for the training he desires. Goku explores his options, and attempts to fight all the dragons (about over one million) at once, not knowing the abilities of the unknown dragons, just yet. Even with a valiant effort, not even a Full-Powered SSJ4 Goku + Dragon Ball Infusion could eliminate a quarter of the combating population. 'Arc One - Realm of Creation: ' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse